Lost, Until Found
by aquifolium ilex
Summary: Alec is having a rough time. Magnus is going to have to take him under his wing. M for later chapters (First Fic! please be nice) (Reviews are so so so welcomed)
1. Chapter 1

_**Alec**_

After the day I had all I wanted was to get in the shower, go to bed and never wake up. Jace and I had been out hunting and Jace, being the smartass he is, decided it would be smart for us to follow a demon under a bridge. Well good thing for the demon there were other demons under the stupid bridge. Bad for us because Jace was already wounded and I was not prepared for six more attackers.

Anyway, thanks to my brother I was having a pretty horrible day. I already had to draw on three iratze and that was three too many. I really didn't have the energy required to even get to my room. God was I tired.

I passed the kitchen and mutter a "g'night" to mom and izzy then tried to quickly make my escape down the passageway. As I round the next corner I find myself face to chest with someone. Max and said chest stop talking. I take a few steps back and realize it's Magnus. I look to Max who has a slight flush on his cheeks. "Sorry" I say and take a step to the right and continue down the hallway. I dont have the energy for dealing with my younger brother or the warlock right now. Besides I don't want to have to deal with what would happen if I did think about Magnus. Meeting him… he's so sexy. Granted we've never had a conversation before. Stop thinking about him Alec.

Right. Shower and bed. I've finally made it to my room and on the way to the shower I take my clothes off and grab my towel. The water felt so good and refreshing, not that it helped with the tiredness or the pain in my side. Before going to bed i add another iratze and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I'm at the counter in the kitchen with my laptop writing a paper on demons and which blades work better than others and drinking tea when Max comes in. Maryse and Izzy took Jace out for a haircut and dad was in the study so it was just us. He sits down on the stool next to me and slides it closer making me look up. "Yes Max?"

"Hey."

"Uh, hi." This was weird we talk but Max isn't one to come out and have a heart to heart.

"So, about yesterday and Magnus" He's blushing now and looking down like a little kid.

"Max your ten. He's like 300 years too old for you."

"What? No thats not it. I just wanted to talk to him about something."

"Okay. And what was that?"

"Alec I think I'm gay." This made me choke on my tea. "I know its wrong. But I don't know what to do."

I couldn't believe my little brother was coming out before me. This was just so backwards. "No it's not, look Max… you can talk to me about this stuff. I'm your older brother and I love you. I get what you're going through."

Max looked up at me. Suddenly angry for some reason. "No you don't you have no idea Alec! Its so fucking easy for you! Your the golden boy of the institute, you can't say you know how I feel! It feels like I'm betraying all of you by being who I am!"

I just look at him. I can't believe how fast things turned. I do know how he feels and what he's going through but I don't know how to tell him without putting it all out there. So I guess that's what I should do. "Max" I say calmly, "I know how you feel because I'm gay."

Max looks at me fairly horrified "Shit" is all he says and I realize that he isn't looking at me at all. He's looking behind me.

"What?" The voice of my father comes from the doorway. I turn to see him standing there, a horrified expression on his face. Shit. This was not the way to come out to my father. Or my brother for that matter. "Alec, what are you talking about" Well at least he didn't hear Max, who is now trying to hide behind me so that my father doesn't see him.

"Hey dad. I guess we should talk"

"Alexander. Study. Now!"

This should be fun he's already walking away. I follow him pausing at the doorway and look back to see Max looking like a lost puppy. I take a deep breath before continuing to the study.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Magnus**_

I had just gotten home. Chairman Meow looked at me disapprovingly. "What? Look cat you'd be wet too if you went out there. Stop judging me feline.". I started up the stairs to my room scaring the Chairman out of my way. It was freezing out there but what I wouldn't do to see Alec and help a damsel in distress. That whole family has problems but a high warlock can only do so much.

I undress and get in the shower washing away the rain. I should really invest in a closer apartment to the institute. Who knows it could pay off sometime.

Earlier that day Max had called me and asked me out to coffee. Yeah little bit weird but at this point those living at any institute really weren't able to surprise me much. The young Lightwood actually thinks he's gay which sucks for him. Seriously. Nobody cares if you're gay and a warlock. Or bi. Well they just don't care. We are literal demon spawn either way but if you're a shadowhunter you go through shit. I told him to keep quiet about it cause he's only ten. Robert wouldn't care though he'd have Max on the street so quickly that it would give the poor kid whiplash. Of course I told him if anything happens to come here but I really don't need a kid running around here. Especially a sheltered little Lightwood. Then again… Ever since that lovely blue eyed boy Alec was here I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. What I wouldn't do to be able to have him under me. Even though I have no idea what he's actually like I can't help but wonder. Those crystal blues.

The thoughts of Alec have left me with a problem so to speak. What that boys eyes do to me. I start to stroke myself picturing those eyes and that face. When I ran into him today he had the sexiest expression of surprise. His mouth open just a bit, eyes wide, and that cute blush he wears. I can just picture him when he's actually about to cum. The thought pushes me over the edge and with a small gasp I cum in the shower. I wash my hand off and let the water run over my chest. Tilting my head back I mutter to myself "Bane what has gotten into you?".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alec**_

After talking with my dad, or rather my father talking at me, I went to my room. I admit I may hate my little brother for having the guts to come out to me right then and there and I might just hate him a little bit more because he just got me kicked out. It was bound to happen but I was expecting to have an apartment or something lined up for when it did. Now I have a week to leave. I don't know where to go. God where would Max go if they found out? Well I guess with me. Look at the trouble you've got me in little bro. What is Jace going to say? I know the girls will be on my side they're more open minded but Jace could swing either way.

I could go to Bane. He has his own apartment and probably wouldn't mind me being there. He did say to call him. I felt a blush run across my face remembering the wink the warlock gave me when he said it. But then again he doesn't seem like a dater, he seems like a guy who likes sex and only sex. He's had centuries to find someone so why would he even want me. I haven't even had sex. gay or otherwise. And if I do leave will I even see Jace? I hate that I'm still in love with him. He's my best friend. We're parabati. How will that even work if I leave. How will I be a shadowhunter without having access to the shadowhunter world. I'm going to have to talk to Maryse about that.

There was a knock at my door I sit up on my bed to see Max sticking his face in my room. "Alec?"

"I'm here."

He comes in and sits next to me. He reminds me of when he was younger and I would read him stories. I'm so sorry that I can't give him the happy ending he wants. "I've got to leave by the end of the week. You've got four more days with your older brother." I try and give him an encouraging smile but I fail miserably.

He looks up at me. It's the most scared I've seen my brother.

"Alec. Was it scary? Are you okay"

I mess up his hair. Way to ask the tough questions. "I'll be fine. And it was horrifying but you'll be fine I didn't spill the beans."

The comfort is apparent in his eyes. My poor younger brother.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Max you don't have to worry about that I'll be fine."

"You can stay with Magnus he said that I could if I had to"

"I can't I don't know him like that. Plus it's a little bit different when you're older."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll get it when you're older now go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

We get up and I walk him to the door. Before leaving the room he turns around and hugs me. We aren't the touchiest of families so I'm still standing there in shock when he starts walking down the corridor.

"Alec?" I hear him say pulling me out of my shell shock.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna miss you"

"Me too little bro" I go back into my room closing the door behind me. I slide down it until my knees are at my shoulders and start to cry for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Magnus**_

I woke up to at least seven texts from Max. The kid was persistent if anything. I really hope he doesn't like me, it would be adorable but he's definitely way too young to even date. Then again the kid has done his homework. Three of these texts are about sex. I really hope Maryse doesn't see those she would have my head. I check my phone again. Now he's asking me if he would be a good bottom. I'm going to need coffee for this.

I get up and go to the kitchen where I summon up some coffee from down the street. I sit on the counted crosslegged and read some of the other texts while i down the drink. So far I've answered him on those three questions about sex, someone has to and I doubt Robert would be a good role model. Two on dating. Okay, easy enough. Yes you can hold a guys hand in public. No it's not weird to kiss on the first date. One about getting coffee today. Thats a yes. And then longest text. I summon up another coffee for this one.

_Hey mags look i came out to my brother (Alec not Jace) and Dad caught us. Now he's getting thrown out of the institute I'm freaking out. He said that Dad doesn't know about me. But I feel guilty for Alec. He said that I don't have to worry but I'm worrying here. I just have to talk to you about it. I don't know who else I can talk to about it now. Magnus I don't think he knows where he's going to stay._

Double yes on the coffee. Poor kid. At least Alec took the fall. Protecting his brother like that probably wasn't easy especially if he's not gay. Max could probably tell me but it may be a bit too personal to ask the younger brother.

It's bad to hope he's gay. I know that but I really can't feel too guilty for hoping so. Plus he can live here either way. It's not like I would mind more opportunities to look at him. My phone chimes.

_Can we meet now?_

Max, Max, Max. Just cause I live alone doesn't mean I have nothing to do. Except that at the moment I don't so I'm stuck catering to the ten year old.

_Sure_

* * *

When I enter the coffee shop the bells on the door ring out cheerfully. I see Max in line trying to read the board without his glasses. I step behind him and cover his eyes. "Magnus?" This kids adorable. I move my hands smiling at the kid and move into the line to get coffee. He's got the goofiest smile on his face like he doesn't have a care in the world. If only he never had to grow up.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you getting?"

"Coffee." I laugh at his expression. He is someone you describe as wearing thir heart on his sleeve.

"Oh. Magnus, can you read me the stuff?"

"Where are your glasses? I can order for you if you want. I know coffee."

"Oh okay. I lost them."

"Unfortunate aren't you?" We had gotten to the front of the line and I ordered for us. Obviously impressing the kid with the coffee lingo. When you're immortal you tend to pick up a few useless things.

We grab a window seat and Max explains the situation to me again with more hand gestures talking out his feelings. Then looking at me with puppy dog eyes he asks "He can stay with you can't he, Magnus?"

I take my time with this answer I don't want him to think that I'm dying to get the older lightwood in my apartment but I don't want to shoot his idea down. "Yeah. If he has nowhere to go I have room."

"Yay! Then we can all spend time together!"

"Woah kiddo. You're not getting yourself thrown out too"

"Why not? I can live with you and Alec."

I choke on my coffee. He's really thought this through. This is just insane. Two days ago I was a single guy living alone now I'm a single quy opening my house up to a rambunctious child and a young adult. The Chairman is going to hate me more than he already does. Stupid cat.

"Max you still have to train and learn and be a kid. I can't provide you with any of that. Neither can Alec. Look it's best if you just don't let them know. You don't even have to worry about dating for a couple of years. Let alone coming out. Heaven help us then. Maybe in a few years Max but for now lets just focus on normal day to day life and questions okay?"

The kid looks deflated but I really can't have a ten year old running around near half the things in my kitchen let alone my house.

"Fine..."

Great. Now he's angry.

"Look just tell your brother he has a place to stay, okay? Now what was the last comic you read."

His eyes light up as he starts talking about the newest plot and hottest characters. Nice save Bane. Nice save.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alec**_

All of my things fit in two bags. I'm not sure what that says about me.

It's been two days and I've managed to avoid my family. Even when Jace forced the door open I narrowly made myself scarce by hanging out of my window by my fingertips. Never thought that would happen.

Both Izzy and Mom had come by leaving food outside of the door and whispering that if there was anything I needed to text or call. Max came by to say sorry and that I really could stay with Magnus. I told him I'd think about it. I couldn't actually live with him though. Not in a million years.

I feel like such a coward hiding in here but I really don't know where to go or what to do. I'm just so confused and I feel like such a coward. My family's probably falling apart out there. I should at least be there for Max. He's more than likely feeling the same way.

I need to get out of here. Clear my mind. Tea sounds good. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Go for a walk, get some tea, maybe run away. I pick up the duffle bag and backpack. Opening my window and throwing the duffle out I look down. Three stories are easy for a shadowhunter, not that it won't sting a little. I hang by my phalanges and let go landing with a quiet thud. I grab the duffle and start walking. I brought the bags just in case I won't see my room again.

* * *

I get to the coffee place and shell out three dollars for a cup of hot water and a tea bag. I don't coffee. I find a seat near the window and get out my notebook. If anything I can at least try and write out my options.

_PLACES TO STAY_

_Magnus_

_Clary?_

_Luke…_

_HOW I'M GOING TO BE A SHADOW HUNTER_

_Am I even keeping my runes?_

_MAGNUS_

_Pros-_

_He's pretty_

_I won't be on the street_

_Max will feel okay with it_

_I'll still be able to hear about things_

_Cons-_

_He's scary_

_He's pretty_

_I'm so not ready for that _

_I won't make sentences_

_He's gonna use me as a sex doll if he finds out I like him_

_He's going to think I'm lame_

_Magnus Bane will be the death of me…_

_LIST OF HOW HE WILL KILL ME_

_death by talking to me_

_death by looking at me_

_death by being in the same room as me_

_death by occupying the same space for more than a minute _

So I may have gotten a little off track. At least I was starting to have a little fun… I guess I've totally missed the point of clearing my head.

"You should be dead by now beautiful. I just killed you in four ways." I jump at the voice behind me. Turning I look up to the warlock, his smirk sexy and apparent. "Why Alexander I am at your service." He says taking the seat across from me.

* * *

**AN- I finally got them to meet up. Yay! I'm hoping this story is gonna go pretty far so look out for more. I hope you've all enjoyed the first five chapters and I'm so thankful that you've taken the time to read them. Please tell me what you think. I really need some feedback here. Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Magnus**_

_Mags. Look Alecs gone and so is all of his stuff. I don't know where he went and Dads not letting us go to look for him. Can you look for him? Please?_

Lightwoods. What I wouldn't do for them these days. I remember when they were an annoying family. Now he's at their beck and call it seems. If I start at the institute and walk around I know I'm sure to find him. Eventually. This could take a while.

* * *

On my way there I decide to stop for coffee. It's cold. Freezing cold. Alec's an idiot if he's thinking of spending the night out. I find the nearest coffee shop and the bells on the door cheerfully welcome me. I could steal the drink but I realize that it's not the most becoming action. Besides, they have heating.

After getting the overly priced drink I scan the room. Maybe some type of fairy is around. Or maybe he is. Behind the condiment station I can see his raven hair. Well if that's not convenient then I don't know what is. He's distracted by a notebook. At least I know I can upstage that.

I walk behind him to see what he's working on. So he only has one place to stay and it's with me. And he thinks I'm going to use him as a sex doll. Well my reputation precedes me I guess. "You should be dead by now beautiful. I just killed you in four ways." He jumps a bit. The look on his face is adorable and does things to me. In all my 300 years have I never been so taken. I give him a little smirk at his reaction then move to the seat opposite him. "Why Alexander I am at your service."

"Uhm… Hi." He manages to squeak out. His voice is a little higher than usual, obviously taken off guard. I notice he moves his arm to cover his writing. Too bad cutie I already read it.

"I'm open to letting you crash. I have a couch. Or a bed if you want to share?" He chokes on his tea at that. Its too fun to tease him but he makes it so easy. "Besides Max is expecting me to take you in."

"I… " He starts. Can't make a sentence Lightwood? I smirk. Bane stop it you're getting cruel.

"Look Alec. There's a key under the planter. If you really have nowhere to go then use it. I'm not going to babysit you but I am going to finish my coffee here and then I'm going home. Your more than welcome to join me."

"I'll be fine. I'll stay with Luke."

"Luke is out of town. And you know that."

"I'll be fine."

"If you have a place to stay. Look you won't last on the streets of New York at night. Trust me. You're not exactly the normal everyday passerby. All the baddies will get you."

He has a growing blush. I've never met someone that blushes so much. I wonder what would happen if I did more than just talk to him.

We sit in silence for a few minutes mostly consisting of me staring and him squirming trying to write. He's just retracing letters at this point. I take pity on him and down the rest of my coffee. As I'm getting up he looks up at me finally meeting my eyes. "Your leaving?"

Finally I can see that he is actually scared. "I'm finished my coffee."

"Don't leave me." Now I'm shocked. Taking a second to regain my composure I sigh. Bane, you are in trouble now and you know it. I lean over the table and he leans back.

"You know where the key is." I whisper in his ear. Giving him another smirk I move towards the door hearing him quickly putting his things in his bag and hurrying after me.

* * *

**AN- thank you so much to Midlife-Fan and yarnbag for your encouragement! yarnbag especially being the first follower of the story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Again feel free to use that review box ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alec**_

Magnus puts his hand on the table and leans toward me. I can feel his breath on my neck as he whispers "You know where the key is." in my ear. When he moves away smug as ever I can feel the blush on my cheeks.

I just begged him to stay. I can't make a sentence except to beg for him to stay. What is wrong with me? I stuff the notebook in my bag and quickly shouldering the duffle follow him out of the coffee house.

Once I'm walking next to him he gives me a little side glance. "Thanks Magnus." I mumble glad that my voice doesn't break when I say his name.

"All in a days work shadowhunter." His golden eyes lighting up as he put his arm on my shoulders. I can't believe how much I can blush in one night. Surprisingly the warmth of his arm is comforting and when he moves it away as we enter the metro I feel a twinge of loneliness. I hope he can't tell. If he can tell I'm seriously going to die of embarrassment. At the institute I was raised to have full control over everything so why was a warlock having this affect on me?

* * *

We were at his apartment. The way here was spent in silence. Now that he was unlocking the door it all caught up to me. How was I going to do this? Live with Magnus Bane High Warlock.

Magnus throws the door open and turns around starting to walk up the stairs backwards after taking his shoes off in the entryway. "Mi casa es su casa" He says before turning around so his back was to me.

I admit it I watched his ass as he moved up the stairs. In my defense he has an amazing ass and red skinny jeans don't necessarily leave much to the imagination. "Alexander!"

I jump in surprise at my name. Why does he use my whole name? I have to wonder if he's trying to be this attractive or if he's just naturally sex on legs.

"Stop staring at my ass, take off your shoes, and get up here." Who knew he was this demanding. I do as I'm told though. I might as well make him not think I'm a complete loser. If I get kicked out again I'm out of options.

The stairs open to the living room and kitchen. Magnus is sitting cross legged on the kitchen island. "So, you like? You do know how to form a sentence with more than a couple words right? I'm not complaining but The Chairman isn't exactly a talker either."

"Who?"

"The Chairman. The cat. More commonly known as Chairman Meow."

"That's original." I say smirking. Magnus pouts which was the most attractive thing I've seen all day and the cat makes an appearance at the top of yet more stairs on the other side of the room.

"So where do those go? The stairs I mean."

Magnus gets a mischievous twinkle in his eye at that and I mentally kick myself for asking. "I can show you if you want." Grabbing my hand he pulls me towards the stairs. "Common Alexander"

He lets go of my hand to open the door to a bedroom. Really Alec what are in apartments. I walked straight into this one didn't I. I'll blame it on the day I've had. There are plants covering one wall where there may or may not be a window. There's open doors to both a closet and bathroom both of which are covered with glitter and various colors. And his bed is low and close to the ground. Only about a foot off the ground. I blush advert my eyes when Magnus catches me staring at it.

"This is where the magic happens my friends" He puts his hand on my shoulder and adds "Figurative and literal. Sometimes a mixture of both." He winks at me and I reflexively take a step back letting his hand fall.

"Sorry." I tell him. I look down in embarrassment.

"Nonsense, sorry for what? Stop being adorable you're starting to get to me." All night I've been dismissing these passes for him just being sparkly Magnus but I'm starting to think that he's actually trying to come on to me. And shit is it working. I'm really trying to avoid getting hard right in front of him but he's not making it easy.

He's pulled a book from the bookcase and bounds back down the stairs. "How do you feel about Thai food?"

"I'll eat whatever you give me." It was going to be a long night. On the bright side he didn't faint when he stepped into the apartment so that was a plus.

* * *

**AN- Chapter seven already? I'm enjoying myself writing these and I'll probably have another one done by the end of the night. I hope your getting as much enjoyment out of these as I am. I don't really know exactly where I'm going with it at all. There wasn't a layout or anything I just kind of wanted to write instead of read. Thank you lovelies for reading! It means alot!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Magnus**_

Having the shadowhunter here is going to kill me. Seriously he'll 'eat whatever I give him' well Alexander I could think of a few things for you to put in your mouth. I'm sure he's gay. Ever since he got embarrassed when I caught him looking at my bed I was positive. All doubts in my mind are gone the only thing I'm really worried about now is his lack of experience and if he'd actually be gutsy enough to go for it. If anything he's entertaining.

I call the thai food place and set up a delivery then text Max to know not to fear and that I have rescued the damsel. Alec's gotten back downstairs and is laying on the loveseat. His shoes are near his bags and he has his notebook laying on his legs. I conjure two cups of coffee and walk over putting one on the table for him and look down at the notebook.

He tilts his head back to look up at me. "What?"

"Move your legs so I can sit down." He does and I sit next to him. "That ones for you." I tell him gesturing at the coffee. He puts the notebook down closed and picks up the cup not drinking any. Weird. Who doesn't drink coffee. "Not a fan?" He shakes his head. He is like a cat. Barely any noise yet all you want to cuddle with them. I put my hand on his thigh and he jumps a little. "Hey, You know I'm not going to use you as a sex doll right? Unless you're into that."

Alec blushes "You saw the whole page?".

"If it makes you feel better I can say no. But if I'm being honest I'd have to say otherwise." The doorbell buzzes and I get up to get the food.Both of us abandoning our drinks on the table next to the notebook.

* * *

I stop in the kitchen and pick up the spell book from my room and two sets of long chopsticks. when I get back to the couch it looks like Alec has made a new friend.

The Chairman is curled up next to him on my spot. Alec is actually petting the little devil. I'm a little hurt at this point. He looks up at me apparently elated with his new buddy. "Get on the floor." I tell him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have let Chairman take my spot if you wanted to keep yours. He isn't going to move until he feels like it. Devil spawn he is." The Chairman has the gall to actually meow at me when Alec moves to the floor. "Shut up cat you know you're evil at heart." I tell the cat and sit cross legged behind Alec on the couch. Leaning forward I hold a container and chopsticks in front of him. He takes it and inspects the chopsticks.

"Magnus I don't know how to use these." His blue eyes look sad and embarrassed. He's so cute. I lean down to him. "I can always feed you Alexander." His eyes get wider and his blush deepens. I laugh and lean back snapping my fingers to conjure a fork for him.

"Thanks." He all but whispers. I turn on the TV so we're not just eating in silence. Once we're done I move to put my empty container on the table and the Chairman stretches and gets up. Then the little devil hops down to Alec and sits on his lap. Even my cats in love with him. Fine I'll just read my spellbook all by myself then. I decide to stretch out and lay back balancing my book on my legs.

Alec finishes his container and puts it on the table next to mine. The Chairman now occupying his hands. He's trying to forget all his problems in the TV.

After a few minutes I decide to do what I've wanted to ever since I saw his raven hair peeping up behind the condiments. I move my left hand down to his head and start to fiddle with his tresses. I hear him gasp but don't feel him move away so I continue.

We sit like this for a few more hours. Him getting pet and me pretending to have all my attention on my spellbook.

Personally a little tired I push his bangs back and pull his head back to look up at me."So you ready for bed time yet?" I ask.

* * *

**AN- So I thought that this chapter was adorable. If I do say so myself (I kept in mind the Chairman love from reneblond). I don't want to just write about sex every chapter even though I do want to make an attempt at it. Soon/Eventually. I don't even know where I'm going with the next chapter either but if you have any ideas you wanna shoot me I'd be grateful. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alec**_

He's reading behind me. Magnus Bane is within a foot of me. He moves and I keep facing forwards while he places his container on the table. The Chairman gets up and struggles to get into my lap with his little legs eventually succeeding in making himself comfortable. I take my last bite and Magnus stretches out on the loveseat. Setting my container on the table next to his I focus on petting the cat.

Watching the the images on the television play out takes my mind away from the institute. It's a welcome distraction.

When I feel his hands on me I gasp. He's still reading his book, I can see him the reflection in a mirror. He's playing with my hair. Sending tingles down my back and lower. My attention diverted from the TV by his touch. It's comforting just like when he put his arm around me on our way here.

We've been doing the same thing for the last couple hours now. He's so calm. Watching him in the mirror he looks so relaxed and even when he moves he doesn't take his hand back. Even when turning a page he uses his right hand instead. I could stay here forever.

Well, not forever. If I think about it too much I have to choke back moans. Like right now when he tugs on a tuft behind my right ear. He rakes his nails over my head then pulls my bangs back my head tilting back with them. I bite my lip so I don't moan out loud blushing when he looks down locking eyes with me. I never thought the warlock could get me so turned on by using only his left hand.

"So you ready for bed time yet?" He says, taking me by surprise.

"Y-yes? No. M-maybe." He laughs at me. How can he be so suggestive and not bat an eye? Does he not know what he's doing to me. I'm facing a bit of a problem now. Him being the cause. Why did I wear tight pants today? Of all the days.

Getting up and collecting our drinks and containers he says, "I'll get you some blankets. I'm guessing that you're not taking my offer of sleeping in my bed tonight." Giving me a wink he turns towards the kitchen.

"The couch is fine. Thanks." I try to sound as calm as he does but it comes out choked and an octave too high.

* * *

Magnus had gotten me a few blankets from the linen closet and went up to his room. As I was getting them ready he reemerged in plaid yellow boxers and a black undershirt. "Catch shadowhunter" he said before throwing one of his pillows down to me. "Sleep tight babe." Turning on his heels he goes back to his room leaving the door open so I could watch as he took his shirt off and move to take a shower.

If I'd thought I'd gotten my hardon under control I thought wrong. Crap. I can't just jerk off in his bathroom. So I'm just going to have to suck it up and think of something else. But it's so hard when I'm laying on his pillow. Glitter getting in my hair and his smell surrounding me. The Chairman looks up at me and meows as he jumps up to lay next on my chest. "I know buddy I'm a lost cause."

* * *

After a few more hours and finally getting my little problem to subside I still can't sleep. I decide to get up and get some water from the kitchen. The Chairman meows angrily at my moving him off my chest. He then huffs away up the stairs to Magnus's room. I start toward the kitchen but fall loudly when my foot catches the table. Crap I hope I didn't wake him up.

Getting up I successfully getting a glass of water without any other loud misshapes. I put my glass in the sink and when I turned around I was met with what was probobly the sexiset thing I've ever seen. Magnus.

He'd taken a shower so all the glitter and product was washed off even though the glitter didn't really completely wash away. How was glitter sexy on him? How is glitter sexy to a shadowhunter? He had on a red robe that had yellow accents to match his eyes. "Look Alec. I know I'm an amazing magical warlock and all but I do need sleep." He took a few steps farther down towards me and added "And you do too."

I lean on the island and stare at the floor "I just tripped."

"Oh. I didn't think you had the ability to trip." He smirks. Turning around he moves back to the door of his room. "If you can't sleep. You know where I'll be." He says at the top of the stairs.

I couldn't possible follow him up there like a dog. Except that when I try and lay back down I'm still nowhere near sleep. Or close to being near sleep. I probably won't get another chance to share a bed with Magnus so maybe I should take the opportunity. Besides being tormented by Magnus being next to me is a lot more desirable than being tormented by the thought of dealing with my family.

I get up. I can't believe I'm going to do this. What has gotten into me?

I pause at the base of the stairs and after another moment of hesitation I start up the stairs towards Magnus.

* * *

**AN- reneblonde- I agree though I didn't want you all to think I was teasing you too much **

**Midlife-Fan- I promise Alec will be fine, after all he has Magnus ;p**

**I thought this chapter was one of my favourites. Alec is adorable. If there's anything you guys really wanna see happen let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Magnus**_

I get back into bed and by the sound of it so has Alec. Who knew Lightwoods were so much work. If anything Gabriel should have been reason enough not to bother with them again. I get that he's going through a lot but it is three thirty in the morning and I have enough energy to be sarcastic and witty but not enough to be patient. He makes too much noise. Even Chairman is in here hiding from him.

But he is in a bad place right now so out of the goodness in my heart I'm letting him stay here for Max. Free of cost too. But he's really entertaining and sweet. I'm definitely too tired right now to make thoughts. Chairman wacks me with his tail as he tries to get comfortable on my chest. I roll over and knock him off. Alec's even messed up my cats sleeping arrangements on the loveseat. I take it all back. He's adorably annoying.

I can hear him getting back up. God damn it. Why is he making my life hard? Crap he's even taking the stairs up here. Why good lord, why?

"Magnus?" He whispers at me.

"Go away. I'm asleep." I grumble into my pillow. I know I invited him up here but I didn't think he'd accept my offer. I'm not a person who wakes up well. I'm an afternoon person.

"Oh… S-sorry."

I look up and he's staring at the ground like a puppy. Hold your ground Magnus! We make eye contact. Well shit.

"Fine. Come here." I tell him moving over and making room for him next to me. He walks over and slowly lowers himself on the bed.

"God Alec. I'm not going to use you as a sex doll I told you that. And right now even if you wanted me to I probably wouldn't. So get your ass in bed." After that he's laying next to me facing the ceiling. The Chairman jumps up next to his feet and I decide to place my arm on his chest so that I don't have to deal with wanting to touch him all night and he does the most adorable thing in response. He pulls me closer so that I'm laying next to him with my head on his chest. He has his arm closest to me under his head and he moves it to hold my shoulders close to him.

Then slowly we drift off to sleep. Him first, and I thank god that he's finally sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alec**_

I wake up to a weight on my chest. Magnus as his head on me and one of his legs over me. He's so perfect. Then I realize why I'm here in his loft. In his bed. My mood takes a downwards turn and I shift a little with the discomfort the idea of my familys reaction brings.

Magnus shifts and hugs me closer to him. "Don't move." He grumbles. I wish I could for him but I'm a morning person and I can't just lay in bed when I get up. So I tug at his hair. He moans at looks up at me. He's more than perfect. Maybe if I just stay here with him my family will go away. I wish.

He looks over at the clock that reads seven thirty and back at me. He is pissed. Turning over and releasing me he mumbles something that sounds like a fuck you. Missing his warmth I start to get up. "You know I've never met someone who wear sas much clothes to bed as you." I hear him say behind me. Hes turned over and is watch me. I can feel my blush when we make eye contact. I don't move until he turns on his side hugging a pillow to his chest. "Go make me coffee." He instructs me.

"But you're a warlock."

"And you have two eyes, two ears and a nose."

"Can't you just make coffee appear?"

"Magic requires energy."

Realizing I'm not going to win I go downstairs. The Chairman following at my heels.

* * *

"Magnus?" I whisper at him.

"Unless you come bearing coffee don't talk." He sits up and takes the coffee when he sees me holding it. As he takes a sip I look him over. He's bare chested and I can't help but realize his lack of a navel. He sees me staring and his eyes darken. "It's impolite to stare Alexander. Where did you learn to make coffee? This is… sub par..."

"I didn't? I drink tea?" I say taken aback.

"Poor baby. I'd teach you the art but I have someone arriving in fifteen minutes." He says getting up and walking to the bathroom to apply glitter to his entire body.

"Oh. Why?"

"In case you didn't know I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. I actually work."

"Right." I get up off the bed and move downstairs. Looking around the room I realize that Magnus probably doesn't want his guests thinking he's a slob. I fold the blankets and put them back in the closet. Then I pick up his pillow and try to get some of the glitter off. Realizing that it's pointless I decide to return it to his owner in the condition it's in.

Halfway up the stairs to Magnus's room there's as knock on the door and Magnus is almost throwing me over the railing to get there. "Alec go in my room and lock the door. Don't come out until I say so." He says, fixing his shirt and waiting until I'm in his room before opening the door.

* * *

I can hear him talking to a woman downstairs. They're in the kitchen I think. I hear them carrying out conversation. Her voice is smooth and sultry and it sounds like Magnus is flirting. I guess that would be the reason he didn't want me there. Well that's the end of that I guess.

I hear them stop when Chairman meows. From the sound of it he's at the door. "Who's here Magnu?!" She sounds angry. Crap. I'm still in my pajamas. If Magnus throws me out now at least he'd have a reason.

Magnus is opening the door when I look up. Taking my hand he hisses at Chairman on our way downstairs. The faerie is looking at me spitefully probably beheading me in her mind. "Alec Lightwood meet Hyacinth. Hyacinth meet Alec Lightwood"

"Hello shadowhunter." she says dismissing me. "Magnus you should have told me there was someone here."

"He doesn't care about what you're here for. He isn't involved in my work and if you met differently I'm sure you'd be great friends."

"Magnus I could care less about your conquests. I care more about no one knowing I was here."

"I'm not-" I start trying to correct her on me being a conquest but Magnus cuts me off.

"I'm sure you would be more than happy is the wavering of my fee?" He pulls out a his wallet and hands her a few hundreds.

"Then I'll be leaving then. Thank you for your business Magnus. And Alec?" I look up to her surprised she would want to talk to me. "Get out while you can love."

Magnus tells her not to involve herself in his personal matters and escorts her to the door. Leaving me standing in the kitchen shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus

After closing the door rather loudly on Hyacinth and taking a deep breath I made my way back to the shadowhunter in my kitchen. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I got back but him crying wasn't it. Obviously trying to hold himself together he squeaked "Magnus sorry I… just." Then he held out his arms to me like a little kid and I couldn't get to him fast enough. Even being 300 years old and having encountered this gesture on a few occasions didn't prepare me for how badly I needed to comfort him. What was he doing to me.

He met me halfway and hugged me. I could feel his tears dampening the front of my shirt. How do I make this better? And now Chairman is circling us and rubbing on our legs trying to get our attention. I give him a quick nudge with my foot to get him to leave but I'm unsuccessful. Then Alec surprises me by grasping at my shirt, pulling the fabric into his hands and cementing me in place and crying even harder. He must have thought I was trying to move away. How could I be such an idiot. I try and say a few comforting words in his ear but he doesn't seem to hear any of them.

He's shaking all over now too. That's what's so unnerving. A shadowhunter shaking in my arms. What made him cry? Why is he crying? Maybe the stupid cat knows but I sure as hell don't.

"Alec" I try. He doesn't move but stops shaking as if my voice has frozen him. "Look I'm here, you safe." Then I feel his knees buckle and we lower ourselves so that we're kneeling. He's still in my arms and the tears are unrelenting. Chairmans nudging him trying to get Alec to pet him I guess.

After a few more minutes of crying he seems to get himself together. Letting go off my shirt he sits back on his heels not meeting my eyes. "Couch?" I suggest. He just nods and moves over to the loveseat. Quickly making two hot chocolates appear I take a deep breath and go to sit next to him. I hope I don't say anything wrong. I sit down gingerly next to him and hand him a mug. He looks so fragile. His hair's a mess and he's still in his pajamas. Only Chairman in his folded legs reminds me that if I touch him he wont brake.

"Sorry." I barely hear it when he says it.

"For what? For crying? Don't be silly."

"I didn't want to have a breakdown in front of you. I don't want you to see me like that."

"Alec, when you've been around as long as I have you see plenty worse." Then I add "And you have a few breakdowns yourself. Worse than that even."

"Really?" He looks up and meets my eyes. His crystal blue has lost the light it had. It's like looking at a ghost of Alec.

"Of corse. I wouldn't lie to you Alec."

We sit like this and eventually the conversation becomes more light hearted. If only I knew what had happened in the kitchen. What was he thinking. What caused it? How can I help him?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alec**_

Magnus just went to bed. He gave me the option of staying with him tonight as well but I just couldn't do it. Not after he saw me like that. I know he said it was okay and to him it was but I can't believe that I just broke down like that in front of him. What was I thinking?

Well I know what I was thinking. That I had messed things up with my family. That I was going to be stripped of my marks. That I had just messed up with Hyacinth. That Magnus would make me leave.

But he didn't. He made it better. And we talked. He even agreed that we could have my brothers and sister over for Christmas Eve tomorrow. How can he be so kind to me after I messed things up. I was what my father wanted for years but in a day he hates me and with Magnus it only took a day for him to care for me. How?

And what did she mean? She thought that I was a conquest. And told me to get out while I could. What was with that. Maybe I should just ask him about it.

I just wish we never got out of bed this morning. I wished we stayed there all day. It's against my nature but if he was there I could compromise. I never changed out of my pajamas. Gripping my shirt I remember how he said I wore too much clothes in bed. He never says anything wrong. I still have his glitter in my hair. I'd let him pour glitter on me if he wanted to.

* * *

I wake up to Magnus and Chairman going through my things. I should feel offended but I'm more intrigued than anything that a warlock and a cat are going through my clothes, "What'cha doing?" He visibly jumps at this.

"Looking for anything festive for you to wear today. It's Christmas Eve and I've never seen so many black clothes in one place. I think you've effected the spirit." He was dressed in a red shirt with green skinnies and holly makeup around his eyes. If he thought I was going to get that colorful for a holiday he was wrong. I may have thought he could cover me in glitter but only if I could wash it off right after.

"I don't think even I am capable of that." Looking around the loft I am bombarded with christmas. A silver and gold themed room that just yesterday was a run of the mill livingroom.

"How tight are these?" He asks holding up a pair of jeans from my bag.

"Fairly? I haven't worn those in a few years though."

"They fit." He says confidently with a knowing smile. Before I could say anything theres a blue spark and my jeans are red. Red. "And now you'll at least look festive."

"Those were perfectly fine without that. You know that right?"

"But now we can match! Don't you want to match?"

Yes… but not if it means wearing red pants. "I'm not wearing red pants."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." He says and makes me move so he can sit next to me on the couch. "The family will be here in about an hour."

"Plenty of time to change my pants back."

"Only if you put them on first. I want to see you in them at least." His tone was suggestive and I could already feel a blush running across my cheeks. I take the pants out of his hand, stand up , and grab a black sweater. Then start toward the bathroom and hearing him chuckle behind me I turn to see him watching me go. "Looking forward to it." He says before I close the door.

He was right. They were a perfect fit if you liked skin tight and I had a feeling Magnus did. I did a once over in the mirror. It wasn't that I was insecure. I just didn't want Magnus to know that I couldn't look at his eyes like this. If it was anyone else I could tell them to fuck off but I can't do that to him.

"You need me to come in there and help you?" I hear him say from the other side of the door. In response I take a breath and turn the doorknob.

He's standing there and his eyes move down my body. He doesn't try to hide that he's looking. It's kind of a turn on. "Well those look better than I expected."

We make eye contact and I have to brake it so I walk away. He takes the breath out of me. He really does. I get a bottle of coke from the fridge and I feel him standing behind

"Actually they're way better than I expected from the back." Its whispered in my ear and I can feel his breath on my neck. I choke on my drink and he chuckles to himself as he backs away. I turn to face him and we make eye contact. This time holding his stare. I don't know where this confidence came from. "Yours aren't too bad either." I respond and smile inwardly at the surprised expression on his face.

I guess I've gotten comfortable enough with him over the last couple days to get the guts for that but not enough to keep it up for longer than this. Thankfully there's a knock at the door and my noisy sister yelling at us to let her in. Magnus starts to move toward the door but before he does he adds "To be continued." And I think I just about die at that comment.

* * *

Izzy squealed when she saw me and hugged me full force before I could even greet her.

"Oh my god, Alec. We thought you were gone. You are so not allowed to just run away in the middle of the night like that"

"It wasn't in the middle of the night." Was all I had as a comeback. Go Alec really proving a point.

"It's okay I forgive you. Just be happy our younger brother has friends." I just nodded in response because Jace came in next giving me a bro-hug.

"You know our father is an asshole right? Don't listen to him Alec. He's nuts. Don't get me wrong I'm pissed at you for leaving without including me in your escape plan but I'm overlooking it this one time." We laugh at that and I'm feeling alot better seeing them. It's like the literal weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

Max is last in the door and he hugs me too. Wow something has gotten them all so touchy feely. We really aren't a touchy family. Well, besides Iz we're not.

"Merry Christmas guys." I sy and lead them to the kitchen where we all stood around the island.

"I think we should celebrate the family together again." Magnus says retrieving a bottle of wine from the fridge that I knew wasn't there previously. He poured glasses for everyone except Max who complained a bit but eventually settled for a coke. While Magnus, Jace and Max were occupied with this Izzy took her chance to talk to me one on one. She was a woman who wasted no time in getting what she wanted.

"So… How's it like living with the sexy High Warlock?"

"Izzy don't say it like that!"

"How do you want me to say it?"

"I don't know less like that."

"Like What?"

"Suggestive!"

"Alec you are old enough to talk about your sexy roommate stop avoiding the topic. Besides, I know you two slept together. So?"

"Not how your thinking. How do you know that?"

"Oh my god. Your blushing"

"I am not. Max told you didn't he."

"You so are. And it may have been my darling little brother but I am not a rat. Magnus has been texting him about you non-stop. It's so cute."

"He's just being kind."

"Okay Alec."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Jace interrupts us. Thank god I have siblings who can save me from my sisters interrogations.

"Gifts." I say quickly before Iz can make some uncomfortable comment. "I didn't have time to shop for you guys."

"Actually we did." Magnus says surprising us all. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh. Right, we did." I say playing along.

"I'll go get them babe." He says before running up the stairs to his room giving me an opportunity to realize how nice those jeans really are on him.

"Alec's got it bad." I hear Izzy say and I snap my head back around to see my brothers giving me knowing stares. It is definitively not this obvious. Is it?

"Izzy." I say in a warning but before I could get anything else out Magnus appears with the 'gifts we picked out' and starts handing them out. He ends up between Max and I and rests his hand close to mine on the table. Almost touching but not quite.

Apparently I got Izzy some makeup thing, Jace a knife, and Max a signed comic book. Well at least I'm an amazing gift giver when I'm not the one getting the gifts. I think they all knew but as long as nobody said anything we were good. Nobody did and I thanked my lucky stars, one of them being Magnus.

* * *

We had all ended up taking our wine over to the sofa. Jace and Izzy took the loveseat while the rest of us got the floor. They were all taking turns giving me presents that only got worse as we went on. Max got me a sketchbook and some pencils which was a really great gift and useful at that. Then Jace got me a few magazines where only the top were National Geographic but the rest were gay porn mags that after I found Magnus leaned over to see what had shocked me.

Taking the entire pile he said "And I'll just take these for safe keeping." and put them on his lap. I gave him a very appreciative look while Jace gave an "Oh come on. It's funny." and Max was trying to figure out what was so weird about National Geographic.

When Izzy got tired of them complaining she gave me her gift. And I stupidly thought It wasn't going to be what it was. I had two packages to open. One was silver and one gold. Unwrapping the gold I found a bottle of lube and condoms and inside the silver were underwear that had a see through fabric for the ass. I think I was the same color of Magnus's shirt by the time I looked up.

Magnus just reached over and dumped them all back into the gift bag they came in. Jace couldn't stop laughing and Izzy looked proud of herself. If I didn't love them they would be in so much trouble. Magnus leans in and whispers "So are you actually going to wear those or do you just want to regift them to me?". I think I've passed the color of his sweater.

"At least we get to get you back for all of the horrible gifts you've graced us with." Izzy says.

"None of my gifts are horrible."

Max, who is apparently taking my sisters side in this, adds "Alec, a toothbrush is a horrible gift."

"But you needed one." And we all burst out laughing.

* * *

**AN- Hey guys sorry for not posting so much. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter though. I've just been really busy at school cause midterms are next week and all. And I'm in two sports that take up a lot of time. I'll probably post more this weekend but no promises. There's definitely more coming. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Magnus**_

The Lightwoods just left and surprisingly I didn't mind having them over. I guess living with Alec has showed me the better side of the Lightwood name. Maybe I could get used to them around here.

Alec's on the couch sprawled out with his arm over his eyes. They had talked about what they were planning to do and their family but I had made myself scarce for that part of the evening. I poured us two more glasses of wine. The kid looked like he needs it. Walking over and placing his on the table I nudge him and he moves his arm to stare at me with those blue eyes of his.

"What's the game plan?" I ask and he moves so we can sit on the loveseat facing each other.

"I can't go back there... So, I'm just going to have to get a job and work until I can afford my own place either here or in another city where I can work under another institute. By the way you do know I'm underage." The words came tumbling out but there's a silence now. He takes a few sips of wine even though he is underage. I couldn't care less really. I mean I'm technically overage by a few hundred years. He sighs drawing my attention back to him.

"Alec." I start. I don't want to bother him. I really don't but it's about time, no it's definitely past time, to be asking this. "Are you actually gay or are you just covering for Max?"

He stares at me wide eyed. Shit. He doesn't have to say anything. Those eyes say it all. That no one has actually asked him straight out before. Great, he's going to be mad, it's been years since I've cared if someone would be mad at me. What's wrong with me?

"I-" I can't take that back but I can try, I guess. Please Alec, please don't hate me.

Cutting me off with "It's fine. I am." is the most surprising thing he's done since I've taken him in. He's resilient in his answer and for the first time in a while I feel like all the air has escaped my lungs.

"Oh" Over three hundred years and that's what comes out of my mouth.

"Yup" And here we are in silence again.

I finish my wine and get up. "You can stay here indefinitely if you want." And by the look on his lovely face I can tell he wants to.

"I can't impose on you forever. Thank you though."

"Well think about it?"

"Sure."

He's already made up his mind. He already has made the choice to leave me. I mean here. I mean… I don't even know anymore. To avoid my problem of making up my mind I walk around the table to retrieve the bag of gifts his siblings have gifted him with. We'll I guess I'm just more or less choosing a more physical problem than a mental one.

"They sure have imagination. I'll give them that." When he smirks at this comment I know that I've successfully avoided immediate danger of saying too much. Like that I wouldn't mind him staying indefinitely.

"Something like that. You're welcome to all of that really. I don't have much of a use for it."

"Well you might… You never know. But if you really feel that strongly about the underwear I'd be happy to take them off your hands."

He's blushing and ridiculously cute when he's embarrassed. His bright blue eyes are looking up at me and I have to walk away because if I don't there's no telling what will happen but before I get out of reach I feel him grab the hem of my shirt. I look down at him and his upside down eyes meet mine again. Crap he really should have let me go.

"Hyacinth said something earlier" he starts evenly but the second part comes out as a whisper "She said to get out while I could."

"And why are you worried about that when you're leaving as soon as you can?" I can't help but try and dodge the question. It's worth a shot.

"I-" Obviously frazzled by the turn of events he lets go of my shirt and occupies himself with the cat on his lap so that I can't see his face. "I don't want to be falling for someone who could hurt me."

I can't believe him. "What?" I say as I drop the bag and move so that I can see him. His blush is obvious but he's sure of himself. "Alexander, what did you just say?"

"You heard me." It's surprising how he can shock me. In all of my three hundred years have I never been this thrown. By a Lightwood none the less.

I sit next to him on the couch and lay back taking this in and he moves so that he can see me. "Shit Lightwood you just made this complicated."

Confusion takes over his face "Why?" he asks.

"Because" And he bites his lip and before I know it I'm kissing him. And he's kissing me back and his hands are in my hair. And he feels so good. I bite his lower lip and in response he moans pulling my hair as he does. God he's an amazing kisser. Then I feel hands on the hem of my shirt and I moan from the tingle his touch gives me. We're both breathing heavy and I have to break it off early not wanting to get too far too fast. "Because that's why, Alexander." We stay there a while staring into eachothers eyes and catching our breath until Chairman starts pestering Alec. When he moves to pick up the cat I get up. My heart still pounding against my chest I say "See you in the morning. Good night Alec." and I make my way upstairs to my room so that I don't mess this up too quickly.

* * *

**AN- Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I've been absent for so long. But the good news is that Finals are done so prepare yourselves for more Malec goodness. (Again I am sooo sorry for not keeping up) Thanks a ton for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alec**

I cant stop thinking about him. I still can't catch my breath. Its crazy that he's been so great to me all this time and how amazing he is. Something about that kiss has gotten rid of my reservations about moving forward with this. With him. Something about it made everything right, almost like it was filled with assurances. The way he touched me was hesitant and loving and I can't believe how much he leaves me wanting him. I can't believe how amazing and magical one single kiss could be.

I just know sleeping will be hard tonight. I could just go up there and be with him right now if I really wanted to and I do. But I know that he doesn't want that and that's really the only thing that's confusing me. I mean we just both just told eachother we liked each other so why not stay with each other. Right?

Ughhhh. Now I'm just confused and frustrated yet still so infatuated by that kiss and that mouth and that man. God how fast I've fallen for him. I really shouldn't be this hung up over a kiss it's not like I'm thirteen. Fuck it all.

* * *

Last night I think I had about three hours of sleep. At most.

Now I'm sitting at the island in the kitchen and Magnus is across from me leaning on the counter. Neither of us have said anything all morning, both just stuck in our own heads.

"So." He says breaking the silence of our morning. There's a pause where we both briefly look at one another and he sighs before continuing. "You want to give this a go?"

Hell yes I do. "Uhm...I mean only if you want to." Now I'm just going to go and mentally kick myself.

"Alec. Honestly it doesn't make that much of a difference to me." Fuck. "Alec. Alec look at me." And I meet his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to. It means I only want to if you want to because your life is a lot shorter than mine and you should do what you want with it. "

"Oh"

"Yeah" He crosses his arms and we're back to our earlier silence. Then after a moment he gets up and starts to move around the table. "So you should come and tell me what you've decided. I'll be upstairs until you do. Oh I have another appointment later arou-"

And I got up and grabbed his shirt pulling him into a kiss. He didn't pull away, instead I could feel that his arms moved to my biceps. Then he moved us so that my back was against the island. Breaking off when we needed air he starts kissing my neck leaving a trail of what I expect to end up as apparent hickies on my neck. Between them I can hear his voice hot and heavy say "I. Need. You. To really. Really. Think. This through. Because. I. Get. Very." And I have to gasp because he's found my pulse point and his hand is on my ass. "Very. Attached. To. My. Conquests."

Then his lips are back on mine and his hips are on mine. "Fuck Magnus!"

And then he stops and moves away. "Magnus?"

Flushed and disheveled he just backs away and starts upstairs leaving me with a "Just think it through Alec." as his door closes behind him.

* * *

**AN- So I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you thought in the reviews they help alot. I'm trying to make up for leaving you for a while back there . so there will be more soon. Also if you have any suggestions I'm open to listening to them. I'm also working on another short story titled 'Truth or Dare?' for you so be on the look out. Thank you so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Magnus**

After closing the door to my room I let out a sigh. It feels like I've been holding my breath all morning. Whenever I'm with him I feel like I'm holding my breath. He does things to me. And I want him to stay here indefinitely. I'm still recovering from what happened in the kitchen. I was not planning on him kissing me. I wasn't planning on any kisses this morning period. He's just so beautiful in the morning.

God, I hope he thinks about this. And wants it. But I can't help but think that it's selfish of me to want him to. There's going to come a time when immortality will catch up with us and he could very well look back on our time together and blame me for not putting an end to it earlier. But that's why I'm giving him the option now. Well we'll just have to see how it plays out.

It's ten in the morning and I have an appointment at one. I'm starting to realize that telling him to come to me when he was ready was a bad idea. He's probably going to be really confused when I go down for this meeting. Well there's three hours between now and then. I guess we'll just have to see how this plays out.

* * *

I had fallen asleep on my bed but was woken up by a knock on my door. Looking at the clock it reads 12:01 so I know this isn't my appointment for one. "Magnus?" comes a shy whisper.

Alec is at the door with his back against the wall looking, well, stressed. He still seems to be thinking about something but also appears to have made up his mind. The tension is broken when Chairman decides to jump up on my stomach making my lungs lose all of their air. As I recover Alec is laughing his head off. His smile almost makes it worth it.

"Hey that hurt!" And it just makes him laugh harder. And I start laughing too. And for a moment everything is alright and there aren't any problems at all. But then we both realize why he's here in my room and the laughter stops. He comes over to sit on my bed and I move to sit beside him leaving Chairman to move to the foot of the bed.

"So?" I ask.

"Yes." is his answer.

"Yes to what?" I smile. And as he responds he smiles with me.

"Yes to giving this a try."

"Fuck yes." I say as I fall back on the bed in relief. He looks over his shoulder at me and smiles sweetly. He's so beautiful in this moment. His crystal eyes are clear of worry and his posture is so relaxed.

He surprises me when he puts his hand on my knee. "I take it your happy?"

"Only if you are." I answer and he responds by biting his lip before moving to kiss me. The kiss starts out slow and careful but quickly becomes more heated when his hand starts moving up and down my thigh. I moan as his hand goes to my waist rubbing against my bare skin and that seems to turn him on even more. He breaks away to move down my neck and, once he brings my shirt up, down my chest to my waist line. My breath catches as he gives me a hickey on my hip.

He starts on my belt when the sensible part of my brain speaks up"Shit. Alec. We should take this slow."

"Oh." He looks up at my flushed and suddenly embarrassed.

"Magnus! MAGNUS! Get the hell up!" A voice calls from downstairs and we both jump before I realize it's one. And that's my appointment.

"Fuck." I say as we both get up. I give him a quick kiss before starting downstairs. "Duty calls darling." He just lays back on the bed in surrender.

"Magnus." Ragnor Fell greeted me.

"Cheery as ever I see." I respond.

"Well you completely forgot about our lunch today so you can't judge." He answers. "And considering your belts undone you were either in a rush, which you never are, or you were spending some quality time with a new pet."

Quickly doing my belt I try and figure out an excuse. "I was just...Fuck." Because I know he knows I'm lying, and he has that stupid smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I thought so. Do I at least get to meet them?" He says as he crosses his arms.

"No. I wouldn't want you to scare him away."

"Sure." Then to my bedroom he yells up "Come on out kitten! The gig is up!"

And Alec appears with Chairman Meow at his heels. Ragnor holds out his hand and Alec takes it.

"Ragnor Fell, best friend of the high warlock you fucking."

Alec obviously caught off guard trips over his own name. "Alec… Lightwood."

"So" Ragnor directs to me as he takes a seat at the kitchen island. "He a good lay?"

Alec coughs and I sigh. Usual Ragnor. When he isn't busy being depressing he's being intruding.

"Fantastic, Leave him alone." I respond, much to Alecs embarrassment. "Now How about lunch?" And with a snap there's thai food on the table.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alec**

Ragnor and Magnus are on the couch talking and drinking. We made it through dinner without any more surprises from Ragnor. Thank god. But then again he and Magnus seem to be trying to get drunk so we're not out of the woods yet.

Magnus looks over and motions for me to join them. I walk over and move to take a seat on the ground but Magnus just grabs me around my waist and pulls me to his lap. Him and Ragnor are laughing over something but now Ragnar's drunken gaze is on me.

"So, how old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen." I respond and he starts chuckling.

"Wow. You're young for Mags." I can feel Magnus pull me closer.

"Is Magnus your first then?" Magnus chokes behind me and I just stare at Ragnor. What the hell makes him think he has the right to ask me that. Seriously it's none of his business. "I'll take that as a yes." And he's laughing again because it's so funny. I get up and Magnus makes a noise of protest but I don't care.

"Fuck you. What's wrong with you?" I direct at Ragnor as I run up the stairs. I hear Magnus chastise him before cursing and starting to follow me. Fuck. Am I crying? Yes definitely. Why? No fucking clue. I lay down on his bed and hug one of his way to sparkly pillows to my chest.

"Oh Alec..." I hear Magnus at the door. Chairman is with him and is meowing at me. He comes over and lays down with me. "I'm sorry he's such a dick. He doesn't mean to be offensive. He's not around people much. Well he doesn't have a lot of conversational skills… Fuck I'm sorry."

And we leave it at that. Magnus leaves after I get myself under control and says good bye to Ragnor. He comes back up and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Lets go out on a date." Magnus says excitedly over his third cup of coffee. "I feel bad about last night" He adds after another sip.

"Okay."

"Seriously?" He asks raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yes? Why?"

"Just thought you'd have to be convinced that's all." He says getting up to put his cup away in the sink next to me. He leans against his hip on the counter smirking.

When he doesn't say anything I ask "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." He laughs and gives me a kiss on my temple before jogging up to his room.

* * *

Why did I agree to do this? Max has already texted me about my date all day. I love that him and Magnus are close but when it comes down to it I'm just not used to everyone knowing my business.

I could just be projecting through. I'm used to blending in but I've borrowed a spiffy outfit to wear from Magnus who encouraged me to try a new look. And because I'll "want to be dressed up for later". The darkest color I have on is brown and I'm feeling just a little exposed even though I'll admit I do look more professional.

We're walking down the street to central park in Manhattan. The weathers nice and the three o'clock sun is a stark comparison to the first time we walked together. We're in the middle of the block when he grabs my right hand and pulls me into a small cafe. There's no line so we order straight away. Well he orders for us "Medium caramel latte and a small earl grey." smiling as he does.

We grab our drinks and leave with Magnus stating that "It's too great of a day to stay inside." Something inside me tells me that the good weather isn't all he's talking about. So we get to the park and Magnus surprises me with tickets to the central park zoo. We spend the day there before heading to a way too fancy restaurant for dinner. I'm glad I borrowed his clothes because nothing I own would have came close to the required dress for this place.

As we're seated I realize that Magnus has no problem fitting in. He has on fitted black jeans and a purple button down accented by a dark jacket. He still has glitter on his eyes but his hair is just jet black and styled back so his face is fully visible. As he looks over the menu he sees me staring and confronts me with a "What?"

"Nothing." I answer looking back at my menu. I can see him smiling in the background.

"Obviously not true judging by that blush." He responds and before I have a chance to make up a come back our waitress is here and taking our order. Magnus gets some vegetarian thing with bourbon and I fumble around until I see filet mignon and order that with unsweetened iced tea.

As our waitress leaves she whispers something to Magnus who smiles and nods before she goes to put in our order. Obviously seeing my reaction Magnus fills me in "Her name is Sallow. She thinks we make a cute couple."

"Really? How does she know we're together?" I ask surprised. Then a sickening thought hits me. "Do you bring all your dates here?" I add trying to keep the worry out of my voice but ending up unsuccessful.

He surprises me when he laughs. "No. Ragnor and I came here for valentines day once and she asked us if we were together. She was interested in him so I told her that she would know if I was with someone who was more than a friend."

"How is she supposed to know?"

"Oh Alexander." He starts, taking my hand. "It's quite obvious. Can't you tell."

"I-" I start but Sallow is back and delivering our drinks and food. I'm suddenly grateful that she came when she did. Could I tell that he liked me? Yes. Could I tell how much he liked me? I suppose to a degree I could. But was I sure? No. And I didn't want him to know that.

The conversation subsides as we dig in. Magus making a few jokes and calling me out on the unsweetened iced tea. Apparently in this era coffee is the way to go because according to him it's 'so 18th century' but he 'loves that I love tea'.

We left after a complimentary dessert from Sallow. As we left she wished us a good night and when Magnus's back was turned she winked at me and mouthed 'good luck'. When Magnus turned around to find my face red he wanted to know what happened but Sallow saved me stating that it was a secret which made him laugh.

When we left he put his arm around me and whispered in my ear "You're already keeping secrets from me?"

Moving to see his face I respond with "I'm not really." And at his eyebrow raise I added "She just wished me luck tonight that's all." At his smirk I can feel my face redden.

"Well that can be arranged. Luck or not." Is his response before he pulls me down to the subway towards home and his way to sparkly bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Magnus**

With a snap of my fingers the door to our apartment flies open and once the door is closed behind us my lips are on his. We maneuver upstairs to the livingroom and kitchen without separating. I love kissing him and touching him. I just wish I could do it more.

We get to the kitchen and I back him up to the island. He groans as I bite down on his lip and deepen the kiss. Looping my fingers through his belt loops and pulling him closer finally seems to give us the friction we've both been wanting. I moan into the kiss happy to finally get somewhere with him. I feel his arms move up to my shoulders and I lift him up to sit on the island. He yelps in protest but it turns into a moan as I kiss down his neck, undoing the buttons on his shirt the lower I go.

"Magnus." he warns.

I stop and look up at him, taking in how he looks flustered, straddling me on my kitchen counter. "What darling?"

He leans back and doesn't meet my eye's when he tells me "I think we're moving too fast." Oh. "I mean I want to. But..."

"It's okay Alec." I try to comfort him.

"I know." He looks up but he just can't seem to meet my eyes. "It's just… I'm nervous."

"Why?" I ask and he looks at me surprised that I asked.

"Because I've never done this before. Because you're amazing. Because I'm me. I just don't want to mess this up." It comes out fast and nervous. Relief is apparent as he relaxes his shoulders. "Look you've done this before. Heck you've probably forgotten your first time. But this is all new to me. You get what I'm saying right?"

"You're right, I don't remember it. And this is new to you. So you should set the pace. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for." I try to make sure my words come across as genuine and caring as I mean them. Judging by his smile I can tell he is thankful for the assurance and honesty. "And don't be afraid of being you. Your amazingly beautiful."

"Really?" He asks as he sits up looking down at me again. When I nod he pulls me to him by my collar for a deliciously sweet kiss. I rest my hands on his hips as he moves his across my shoulders. Then he smiles against the kiss as he starts unbuttoning my shirt.

This time I brake the kiss and smile up at him. "Now who's going too fast?" He blushes and we both laugh before I give him a few kisses on his neck and pulse point. "This okay?"

Judging by him throwing his head back and the little moan he makes it is but a breathy "Yes." encourages me to continue butterfly kisses down his chest. When I suck on one of his nipples he arches his back and brings a hand up to pull out my hair tie.

He moans again and moves his hands to the side off my face to bring me back up for a more feverish kiss than the one before. I play with the waistband of his jeans and before going farther ask "Can I?" When he gives a quick nod I start to play with the button on his jeans and unhook it. I move back to his neck before slowly pulling the zipper down. He lays back on the counter so I can pull the jeans down revealing black boxer briefs.

We smile again at each other before I kiss his hip and he breaks our eye contact by arching his back again. I love how open he is with me even in this position. His smiles are always open and inviting even though he isn't used to being so exposed. I love it and I can't help but want more. I bite the band to his underwear and start to pull them down.

Then we both freeze when there's a loud knock at the door.

"Fuck." I exclaim as Alec yelps before struggling to get his pants up and shirt buttoned. He hops off the counter and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"To be continued?" He asks as a blush starts across his face.

"To be continued.' I echo before we go to see who is at our door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alec**

I'm still trying to calm down as we go to the door holding hands. Usually we wouldn't answer the door this way, considering I don't really live here, but Magnus pulls me along anyway. We've grown so much closer over the last few days it's hard to believe. I'm sort of grateful for this interruption. It gives me a chance to really appreciate Magnus's kindness and the relationship we've started.

At the same time I'm peeved that someone really had to bother us right now. I mean we were right in the middle of something and the cold air in the apartment is a stark contrast to Magnus's warm breath on my hip.

"Mags, your shirt." I remind him before he opens the door.

"Since when do you call me Mags?" He asks completely ignoring my reminder, "I like it." he smirks before opening the door.

Before I have a chance to feel embarrassed I'm face to face with the person behind the door. Probably the only person I can't feel mad at for anything.

Max.

He has a smile on his face but it doesn't seem to reach his eyes. Something's wrong. He doesn't say anything, just comes in and hugs me. I catch Magnus's eyes over my brother and they're full of concern. "I'll go make some tea." He tells me before closing the door and moving back to the kitchen while I walk with Max over to the loveseat.

"What's up little bro?" I ask.

"Nothing." Is the answer he gives but we all know that that's not true.

When Magnus gets back with tea he gives me the same concerned look as he sits on the floor across the table from us. When I shake my head no to tell him that I haven't made and progress myself he asks the same question I did. "What's up Max?"

Then instead of answering like he did before he opens up and tells us about how he can't stand being around our father anymore. "I just can't stay there with that Alec. Don't you get it? He makes me want to hate myself. Can't I just stay here?"

I look at Magnus and he looks at me. I guess this is a decision we're making together. I can't make Max go through what I did. I can't let him hate himself. But at the same time he is a shadowhunter and he needs to know how to live as one. I would be great if I could teach him everything he needs to know. Maybe I can arrange something with my siblings. I give Magnus as quick nod. Love for my brother wins out over reasoning. Somehow Magnus makes me feel better about my choice with a small smile and a nod in agreement.

"Sure. We'd love to have you." Magnus tells him and Max's eyes brighten at the thought of it. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I left right after dinner." He tells us. "Wait why is your shirt open?"

Magnus looks down and laughs. "Look at that." He says. "I guess I got distracted."

I can't hold back a smile as he gets up and announces he will be back with blankets and a pillow for Max.

Once he's out of earshot Max leans in, "So, how was your date?"

"Amazing and that's all I'm telling you." He huffs and crosses his arms in mock annoyance and I'm saved from more questions by a pillow landing on Max's head

"Hey!"

"That's for prying into mine and your brothers love life." Magnus tells him.

"You do know your pillow sparkles? Right?" Replies Max always trying to have the last word. I'm relieved that he's starting to act more like himself.

"Obviously." We all laugh at the ridiculousness of the sparkles.

"So" Max prys, "Where is Alec sleeping if I'm down here?"

I look to Magnus but he's already decided "With me, we'll be right upstairs if you need anything. Hopefully you'll be more quiet than Alec his first night here."

"I wasn't that loud." I inform my brother.

"You so were." Magnus answers as he takes my hand and pulls me up. We have a little moment where I get to take in the beauty of his yellow-green eyes.

Max clears his throat and mumbles something about getting a room. Magnus looks away from me to to stick his tongue out at him before pulling me upstairs.

* * *

We get upstairs and he falls back on the bed bringing me with him. I cuddle up to him with my head on his chest and listen to his breathing.

He sighs "I worry for your brother you know. In fact I think your whole family would be to blame for my high blood pressure."

I turn to lean on my elbows next to him so we can face each other. "What do you mean? I thought warlocks didn't have to worry about their health."

He chuckles. "Although I don't have to I like to believe that I still have the option. Regardless we can still get sick. Speaking of which how are you feeling?"

"Better today. Although not as good as I was before… When we were in the kitchen."I tell him.

"Me too." He agrees.

I give him a quick kiss before getting back up to get changed into a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. When I get back Magnus is lying where he wa when I left him in his underwear. I lean against the doorframe of the bathroom and smile at his choice in sleepwear.

"Hot pink?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Shut up. You love it." He tells me before reaching out for me. I comply and walk over, unprepared for him pulling me down so that I can lay down next to him. I pull his purple covers over us and cuddle into him. It's surprising how at home I feel when he's around me.

"Tell me a story Magnus. Tell me about you?" I ask starting to feel how exhausted I am as I start to relax.

He laughs and I love the sound. Its warm and happy and makes me want to laugh with him. "Well, have I ever told you about my adventures in Peru?"

I shake my head and he starts on a tale about his 're only halfway through one about a treasure before I'm asleep. I'll have to ask him to continue it tomorrow.

* * *

**AN- So there you have it. If you guys have any ideas for things you want to see feel free to comment or dm me. I hope you're all enjoying this story, I know I'm content with it. So, yeah. Thank you all for reading. And please tell me your thoughts? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Magnus**

I wake up to Alec cuddling into me. Which I would never complain about. However, I really can't feel my arm. Like at all. But then Alec, with his lovely tousled black hair, mews and tries to move even closer to me. At this point I'll take this moment over my arm.

"Mmmgggnnns" He whines into my neck. He has his arm wrapped around my torso and has thrown his leg over me. He is so adorable.

"Dewdrop, you must speak up if I'm going to make sense of that." I tell him.

This time he audibly questions, "Dewdrop?"

Chuckling a bit I suggest, "Honey? But that's overused. Babe? I quite like that one. Oh and there's cupcake." At his groan I add "You seem like a cupcake."

He protests by giving my waist a squeeze and I think he's about to respond when a ten year old Lightwood is barging into my room and another eighteen year old Lightwood is pushing me out of my bed.

I only get to be thankful that my purple covers are still covering my waist, because it's sexy when Alec sees me in my underwear but definitely not when Max does, before the latter starts laughing his ass off at us.

"Ew you two are gross." He says between fits of laughter. Alec blushes and looks like he's about to get really angry. Before he can Max adds, "By the way, Magnus, your kitchen's on fire." Which, in my opinion, is what he should have lead with.

"Fuck!" I yell and run downstairs to find my stovetop full of flames. Shit shit shit. With a snap of my fingers the flames go out and I sigh. I may be a warlock but I still hate having to deal with something that could become a crisis early in the morning. Max comes down after me and Alec stands at the doorway to my room, having added a black shirt to cover his very lovely torso and reminding me to magic myself purple sweatpants and a black shirt. "Back to new." I assure them, "Now Max, what were you doing that set my kitchen on fire?"

His cheeks are flushed from embarrassment. Then he looks down and says something but him and his brother seem to both be in a mumbling mood today.

"What?" Alec asks as he comes downstairs to stand next to his brother, trying to conceal a smile.

"I was trying to make you pancakes" Max tells the floor.

Alec puts his arm around Max and smiles. I snap my fingers and pancake supplies appear on the kitchen island, "I think we can manage that together. Hopefully without burning down my apartment this time."

Max cheers and quickly gives me a hug before running into the kitchen. I walk over and watch Max mix together the ingredients. It's harmless enough. I sit down and that's when I feel Alec crossing his arms over my chest in a hug from behind. "Thank you" He whispers in my ear before moving around the island to help his brother.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alec**

It has been three days since what Magnus likes to refer to as 'the great fire that did not burn down my house' and we have spent most of our time entertaining or teaching Max. It's been fun but it's killing me not having Magnus all to myself. I know it's selfish but I just want to spend time with him and get to know him without my ten year old brother running around.

Right now Max is downstairs watching tv and Magnus is in the shower. We still haven't gone any farther than we did on our first date. But I want to. And if Magnus keeps running around in his underwear I might just do something about it.

Speaking of which, the door to his bathroom opens and there he is leaning against the door frame. His hair is still damp, he's left it down so it touches his shoulders. He doesn't have any makeup on and is wearing one of his smirks instead. He's beautiful when he has makeup on but he gorgeous without it as well. And his body is perfect. Without a single flaw and although he hates his stomach I refuse to let him believe that he is anything less than perfect.

But he might kill me before I get to convince him. I'm laying on his side of the bed in sweatpants while he is in the door frame in lace hot pants. Lace. He moves over to his dresser to fiddle with something that I really don't care about but I know the only reason he did was to show me his ass. Which I might add was irresistible. A moan leaves my mouth when he bends down to pick up one of my shirts off the ground.

"So you like them?" He asks, hearing me.

"Magnus that's a stupid question. I thought my boyfriend was smart." I tell him trying to play it off.

He folds the shirt before coming over and straddling me, "Boyfriend? That's the first time you've called me that."

I swallowed, suddenly nervous, "Is that okay?"

He leans over and kisses me, "Better than okay." He tells me.

I pull him down for a kiss. He tastes like caramel and he smells like sandalwood. And now he's bringing his lace clad hips to meet mine and I can feel him and by the Angel I am whimpering under him.


End file.
